Warlock-Metablast Feats
The following pages contain a list of new feats called Metablast Feats. Metablast Feats may only be selected by a character with at least two levels of Warlock, or a character who can use an eldritch blast equivalent to that of a 2nd level Warlock (1d6). Warlocks gain Metablast feats as bonus feats at 3rd level and every 3 levels after that. All Metablast Feats are presented in a unified format: Name: The feat’s Name Prerequisites: Prerequisites, if any (the base requirement of all Metablast Feats, that the character must be a 2nd level Warlock, is not listed in this section, as it has been stated above). Cost: Applying a Metablast feat to your Eldritch Blast requires you to pay a certain cost. Typically, this cost is paid in Eldritch Blast dice, reducing the overall damage of Eldritch Blast to empower it with some additional effect. In this case the cost is simply shown as -xd6 or -x/die (-4d6 would mean four dice would be removed from the damage roll, while -4/die would mean 4 points of damage would be removed per dice rolled). Some exceptionally powerful Metablast Feats may have other costs, such as ability damage or hit points. Note: when a Metablast feat takes away a certain amount of damage per die rolled, it cannot reduce the damage from any one die below 1 (In other words it will never reduce the Eldritch Blast below its minimum damage. For example: you fire a 3d6 eldritch blast with Arcane Lance, costing -1/die. You roll a result of 4, which would total to one plus your charisma modifier. Because the minimum damage of your Eldritch Blast is 3+Cha, the damage is not reduced below this total). If the cost of a Metablast Feat would reduce your Eldritch Blast to 0d6, you cannot use that Metablast Feat; nor can you use a Metablast feat that would bring the total penalty to -6/die (you may use up to -5/die, however; this effectively means your blast will only do minimum damage). As a final reminder, the DC of any saving throw against the effects of an Eldritch Blast is equal to 10 + 1/2 your Warlock level + the Warlock’s Charisma modifier. You may apply multiple Metablast Feats to a single blast, as long as you can pay the cost. Flavor Text: A line or two describing in-game effects of the feat. Description: A description of the feat’s mechanical effects. example Metablast Feat Prerequisite: The feat’s Prerequisites Cost: 1d6 A line or two describing the feat’s In-Game effects. This is usually just fluff, you don’t have to read it. Description: A description of the feat’s mechanical effects. What the feat does; read this part. Arcane Lance Cost: -1/die Through your dark power, you command your Eldritch Blast to reach further than it normally can, though in doing so you weaken it considerably. An Arcane Lance has a range of 200 feet, as opposed to 60. When combined with other Metablast feats that alter the shape of your blast, it instead doubles their range or area (Burst Blast becomes a 60-foot burst, Eldritch Cone becomes a 40-foot Cone, Detonating Blast is a 40 foot sphere targeting a location within 80 feet of you, Black Chain can target creatures within 60 feet of each target, and Arcane Ray becomes a 120 foot Line). Arcane ray Prerequisites: Arcane Lance Cost: -2/die Your eldritch blast is a wide beam of destruction, churning through everything in its path. Your Eldritch Blast is unleashed as a 60 foot line, dealing damage to all affected creatures (reflex save halves). Baneful Blast Cost: None Your hatred for a particular race colors your dark magic, making your eldritch blast more potent against the subjects of your wrath. When you gain this feat, select a creature type (and subtype, if applicable) as per a ranger’s favored enemy. Whenever you use Eldritch Blast against a creature of the chosen type/subtype, you gain a +2 bonus on the attack roll and deal an additional 2d6 points of damage. These additional dice cannot be spent to power additional Metablast Feats. You cannot change the creature type selected when this feat is gained, but you can select this feat multiple times, choosing a different creature type each time (its effects do not stack in case of overlap). However your Eldritch Blast deals reduced damage to other creatures; creatures of a type you have not selected with this feat take 1d6 less damage from your Eldritch Blast. Banshee Blast Cost: -2d6 You open your mouth wide, unleashing your eldritch power as a scream of fury. Your Eldritch Blast deals sonic damage. In addition, affected targets must make a fortitude save or be deafened for 1d6 rounds. Crystalline creatures or objects within ten feet of you or your target automatically take 1d6 plus your charisma modifier in damage. Black Chain Cost: -1d6 and -1/die OR -5 hp + 2hp/Target With a wrathful shout you evoke a blast of arcane energy that slams into your opponent, shocking them with your magical might. As it strikes, the bolt forks, leaping off to strike another foe. You can chain your Eldritch Blast to additional targets beyond the first, one additional target plus one for every 5 caster levels (for a maximum of 5 additional targets, or 6 total targets, at 20th level). When you hit a target with a Black Chain, you may direct your Eldritch Blast to another target within 30 feet of that creature. No creature can be hit more than once with the same black chain. Burst Blast Prerequisites: Arcane Lance Cost: -1d6 Clapping your hands together, you flood the area around you with a torrent of arcane power. Your eldritch blast affects the area around you in a 30 foot burst. Creatures in the area of effect are entitled to a Reflex save to halve the damage. Chill Blast Cost: -1d6 You chill the chaotic energy surging through your soul, freezing your opponent to the bone. Your eldritch blast deals Cold damage. In addition your opponent must make a fortitude save or be staggered for 2 rounds. Cloying Blast Cost: -1d6 Your eldritch blast carries roiling, black shadows along to your target. These shadows cling to your target’s eyes, blinding them. A creature struck by a Cloying Blast must make a Fortitude save or be blinded for one round. Corrosive Blast Cost: -1d6 Rather than a surge of arcane power, you conjure a bolt of terrible acid that rots your opponent’s flesh. Your eldritch blast deals Acid damage. Because this is conjured acid, not a ray of energy, it ignores spell resistance. In addition, your opponent must make a reflex save each round after being struck or take 2d4 points of acid damage. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to your charisma modifier; multiple instances do not stack, but do reset the duration. Crippling Blast Cost: -2d6 Your blast eats away at the target’s flesh, weakening their form. Whenever you strike a target with a Crippling blast, they must make a Fortitude save or take a -4 penalty to your choice of strength, constitution, or dexterity for a number of minutes equal to your charisma modifier. Crushing Blast Cost: -1/die You shape your arcane energy into a dense sphere. It explodes on contact, crushing your target with concussive force. Your Eldritch Blast deals full damage to objects, even though ranged attacks normally deal half damage to objects. Dark Chariot Cost: -1d6 Dispersing your essence into raw, chaotic energy, you allow yourself to be carried along the path of your blast, reforming as the energy is released. This Metablast feat may only be applied to an Eldritch Blast that takes a cone, line, or sphere shape. When you use your blast, you may teleport yourself to any square within the area of effect; you must choose the square when you fire your blast, and that square must be unoccupied. You are not damaged by your blast when you arrive in the area of effect. Detonating Blast Cost: -1d6 Targeting a distant spot, you direct your eldritch energies to detonate in a powerful vortex of arcane might. A Detonating blast is a 20-foot sphere targeting a location within forty feet of you (Reflex save halves). Eldritch Cone Prerequisites: Arcane Lance Cost: -1d6 With a shout, you unleash a wave of eldritch power, like a tsunami of arcane magic. Your eldritch blast affects the area in front of you in the form of a 20-foot cone. Creatures in the area of effect are entitled to a Reflex save to halve the damage. Fell Strike Cost: None You channel Eldritch power into your weapon, unleashing it as you strike your foe. Whenever you perform a melee weapon attack, you may imbue your weapon with your eldritch blast as a swift action. You must declare the use of this feat before rolling your attack. If your attack is successful, you deal your Eldritch Blast damage in addition to normal weapon damage. Scorching Blast Cost: -1d6 The arcane might in your soul is a raging inferno. With a word, you unleash your inner fire. Your eldritch blast deals Fire damage. In addition your opponent must make a fortitude save or be fatigued for one minute as the heat saps their strength. This cannot make a fatigued character exhausted. S'hadow Blast' Cost: -1d6 Your blast carries shadowy vapors that cling to your foes, hindering their vision. A creature struck by a Shadow Blast must make a Fortitude save or treat all creatures as if they had concealment for 1d4 rounds. S'hocking Blast' Cost: -1d6 Power surges through your soul. Releasing that power has debilitating effects on your foes. Your eldritch blast deals Electricity damage. In addition your opponent must make a will save or be dazed for one round. Violent Blast Cost: -2/die Your blast slams into your foe with hurricane force, sending them reeling. A creature stuck by a Violent Blast must make a Fortitude save or be pushed in a straight line directly away from the Warlock. On a failed save, the creature is pushed 5 feet for every 5 points of damage dealt by the blast (minimum 5 feet). This movement provokes attacks of opportunity. Withering Blast Prerequisites: Level 12 Cost: All (your Eldritch Blast deals no damage when you use this Metablast Feat; this is an exception to the rule preventing you from using a Metablast Feat that reduces you to zero or fewer dice. You cannot use other Metablast feats in conjunction with Withering Blast). Rather than scarring flesh, your blast sears the very soul of your targets, ripping away their vital essence. The target of a Withering Blast receives 1d2 negative levels. These levels never risk becoming permanent, as they fade on their own after twenty-four hours. A creature struck by a Withering Blast may make a fortitude save to negate the effect. Category:3rd Party Category:Class Supplement Category:Feat